


Ms. Kirishima

by Franknstein



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Kirishima Touka, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Desk Sex, F/M, Femdom, High School, School, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Titjob, blowjob, handjob, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franknstein/pseuds/Franknstein
Summary: Kaneki is a brand new teacher and he takes a liking to the beautiful teacher with the fluffy blue hair, ocean like eyes and a sexy body that every male student has a crush on. She’s flirty with him and even though they hardly know each other, he’s already pushed to the wall roughly by her and watching her with a heated face as she slobs on his knob.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Kudos: 28





	Ms. Kirishima

It’s the start of a brand new school year and it was Kaneki’s job as a teacher to get use to the schedule of the school, learn his student’s name and most importantly grow closer to his co workers.

Kaneki quickly became friends with his fellow co workers such as Arima whom were surprisingly nice even though he gave off a rather cold and uninviting aura. Hirako, much like Kaneki himself, was new to the school and just settling in. Mado seemed like somebody the young teacher could look up to. She were good at helping him around the school. And Kirishima. Kaneki didn’t know much about Ms.Kirishima. He had only spoken to the fluffy blue haired woman a couple of times and even though he were interested in her, he found it difficult to even interact with her sometimes.

Kirishima were easily the sexiest woman out of all the female teachers in the school. On top of that she were also famous among the students themselves. Kaneki had once over heard the male students sexually talking about her, to which he had silenced them of course. But the white haired man had to admit that the students were right about her.

Ms. Kirishima were beautiful right off the bat. She had pillowy soft blue hair that resembled cotton candy that had curled around her face in a delicate way; giving her a mature yet elegant look. Pretty blue eyes that seemed like the deep ocean, and if one were brave enough to enter their depths; they’d undoubtedly fall in love. She also had plump pink lips that looked so lovely to kiss. And when Kaneki had thought about the feel of them, it’d send him into a sensual state of intoxication. 

That weren’t the only thing about the women that had sent the man into a sensual state of intoxication. Ms. Kirishima’s breasts were something that had heads turning her way to admire them. Even though the beautiful woman would dress formally for school, the look of her big breasts pressed beneath her dark blazer always had Kaneki wanting to undress her with his eyes.

She had childbearing hips that curved wonderfully beneath her pencil skirt and really showed off her hourglass figure. And her legs which were always hidden behind sexy black stockings. They were everything a model on a magazine would want. Attractive and filled with the perfect amount of fat that Kaneki were sure that if he squeezed them, his fingers would sink within the vast thickness of them. 

It were only understandable for Kaneki to feel a type of way around her that made it difficult to speak to her. 

Today after school was over and all the students went home, she paid a visit to his empty classroom to chat with him and they spoke about various things after Kaneki packed up his belongings.

Ms. Kirishima had an excited look in her eyes as they spoke. An excited look with a twinkle of something else within them that Kaneki couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Soo...Kaneki...” She started while blinking slowly. Looking up at him with those deep blue eyes that he’d allow himself to get lost within. 

Ah, he could finally make out what that twinkle in her eyes were from before.

Lust.

“Are you a virgin?” She asks. And Kaneki stills. He can feel all the clogs within his brain ceasing to work properly. His eyes widen while staring at her and his mouth slightly agape. He looks like a deer in headlights and Ms. Kirishima can’t help but let out a small giggle from the shocked expression on his face.

“I-I...that’s so sudden...” He finally says after some time of struggling to get his brain functioning normally after that odd question.

“I...yeah I am...” He says with a slightly heated face. When he spoke his voice trails off at the end slowly, like his words are unwilling to take flight. Because he feels somewhat embarrassed at admitting that he’s still a virgin at 22. Ms. Kirishima surely weren’t a virgin, he mused to himself. Not with how sexy she were.

“Perfect.” Ms. Kirishima replies with a smirk playing at her pink lips.  


  
It shocks the white haired man when she’s suddenly closer to him than she’s ever been. Her chest close to his and he can smell her, she smells just like sweet summer peaches. 

“Kirishi-“ Before he can question what the blue haired women were doing, she quickly shushed him with a finger to his lips and a silent ‘shhhh’.

She has her chest pressed to his now and she can feel the quick pace of his heart beat. She’s exciting him and she likes that.

“Is it okay if I take away your purity?” Ms. Kirishima asks and once again he can’t think properly. It’s as if his brains stutters for a moment and every part of him goes on pause while his thoughts catch up.

“E-eh?!” Kaneki were sure he were hearing things. This couldn’t be true. 

But it is. Ms. Kirishima’s hand is sliding down his torso and to his groin to squeeze and rub at him while licking her lips as if this all were fucking delicious to her.

And Kaneki can’t say no.

After he gives her consent, he’s pushed roughly to the wall. Ms. Kirishima hardly gives him anytime to process anything and she’s already crouched down in front of him, unbuckling his dark pants and pulling out his semi-hard on.

Kaneki can feel his entire face heat up, embarrassment getting to him. And before he can say anything, the blue haired woman is stroking at his cock quickly. Trying to get him harder than he already were.

“Ngh...Kirishi-“

“Call me Touka-chan.” She cuts him off while massaging his balls as she strokes him from head to base with her other hand. 

After some time she takes his balls into her mouth, sucking at them while she moved her hand up and down his rod. 

Kaneki doesn’t remove his eyes from her. Watches with arched eyebrows and gritted teeth as she pleasured his cock. “Fuck..Touka-chan...” He groans out while staring deeply into her lustful blue eyes.

Kaneki can feel shocks of pleasure run up his dick when she takes him into her hot mouth. Cheeks hallowed around his length and hand squeezing at his balls with each deep throat. The feel of her hot, wet throat was better than any hand or toy he had ever felt. And it had his hips trembling. Her upper lip and nose had been pressed against his white pubes when she held him deeply in her throat. And just when he were about to orgasm after throwing his head back, she abruptly removed her mouth from him. 

“My, my. Was my deepthroat that good that it had you trembling, Kaneki-sensei?” She asks in an innocent voice after doing something so dirty while removing her blazer and unbuttoning her white shirt. 

“Touka-chan...” Kaneki moans out quietly while bucking his hips towards her. It’s obvious he were about to cum from before. And his cock constantly twitches, seeking out that pleasure from before. But Touka wants him to feel even better before that.

Milky breasts spill out from her bra after she unhooks it. Enlarged pink nipples dotted both of her big breasts. And Kaneki’s hands itched to grasp and squeeze at them. 

“My breasts...what do you think about them?~ Kaneki, you’ve always stared at them, right? Think I didn’t notice?” The sultry woman asks. And Kaneki can’t take his eyes off of her huge fucking tits. It were as if it were his first time seeing a woman’s breasts. 

“Ufu...Kaneki, your cock is as hard as a rock between my breasts~” She mumbles while squishing his wet rod between her two big pillowy tits. 

Now she’s moving her breasts up and down his length at a steady pace while grinning and watching his expressions which were all too cute to her. ‘Ahs’ and ‘ohs’ leaving his open mouth with each and every time Touka moved her breasts up and down him.

“So much pre-cum...oh! You’re shivering again. Are you gonna bust soon?~” She asks while lapping up the precum from his tip. His sensitive glands throbbing from the pleasure. 

Her slippery saliva and handjob were so much different than having his cock smushed between her warm and soft tits. And it has Kaneki’s hands scratching at the wall behind him as he desperately moved his hips back and forth, in and out of Touka’s tiddies. 

He can feel the knot within his stomach finally bursting and his cum erupts out of him. Shoots forward, hitting Touka on her chin and staining her breasts as he let out a loud ‘guh’ while quivering.

“Mm~ so much...” Touka moans while removing her stained breasts from his now limp cock. Kaneki’s head is thrown back, his knees feel weak and he’s letting out quick pants while Touka laps up the hot cum. 

And when Kaneki finally recovers from his high, Touka’s grinning with lust.

“This isn’t over yet.”

They both had removed everything from Kaneki’s desk without a care in the world about all the paperwork and pencils that now messily scattered the floor.

Touka slipped a condom onto his cock which seemed to instantly get hard again once he were laid on the desk and she were on top of him, straddling him between her legs.

Her skirt all bunched up at her waist and she had made a rip in her black stockings at her crotch for easy access to fuck Kaneki, panties pulled to the side. 

“Ready for me to take your virginity, Kaneki?” She asks so sweetly even though she were looking down at him with lust as if she were a hungry succubus that wanted to drain the cum (life) out of him. 

“Yes, Touka-chan.” Kaneki doesn’t hesitate to answer quickly, obviously desperate to be fucked by this woman he had only known for a couple of weeks. He can feel his cock tingling just from staring at her pussy. Dark pubes littering it, but her wet slit were obvious beneath the hairs. It looked so inviting. 

She licks her lips seductively while positioning his cock to her wet cunt, getting ready to slide the thing into her.

“Good~” She purrs out and he’s finally inside of her. She’s hot and tight inside. And when she’s seated down on him fully, she lets out a shudder when she feels tingles up her limbs and clit. 

Touka eventually starts moving her hips up and then slamming it down fast onto his lap. She shows no mercy to his cock and the lewd sound of skin slapping up against one another fills their ears.

He lets out a small grunt, loving the feeling of being fucked by her. It felt like she were a nice hot, pleasurable sleeve for his cock. And his member twitches inside of her from being stroked by her hot and squishypussy walls. 

Kaneki reaches up to grip and squeeze at Touka’s plump ass through her black stockings and a breathy ‘Oooh’ leaves him when Touka grinds against his cock and moves her hips in a circular motion as the insides of her cunt grip at his dick. The feeling of having his dick stirred up within her sends shocks rushing through his body. It all felt fucking delicious and he couldn’t get enough of it as if it were a drug. 

Touka watches as he slowly came apart below her with his mouth forming a perfect 'O'. And she couldn’t help but let out a shaky gasp when he suddenly bucked his hips up to her. The impact having her let out a loud squeal. 

“Fuck _me_.” Kaneki moaned out. And Touka does just that and fucks him furiously till he can’t keep his hips up any longer due to the incredible sensation of the sex. Every move of her hips pulled him closer and closer to his orgasm.

“Y-you want to cum, don’t you? Come on-come on..!” She told him with a grin on her lewd face. And when he couldn’t fucking stand it anymore, his teeth grit together; his hands squeezed at her ass cheeks, holding her down and steady on his cock as he squirted a huge amount of cum into the condom. 

“Hngh! Fuck!” Touka shrieked out, squirting seconds later. Kaneki could feel a river of her fluids coat his dick as she soon continued to hop up and down his cock violently. Kaneki opened up his mouth to let out a loud groan when he felt his over worked cock still being fucked by the nympho on top of him.

“T-Touka-chan...!” Kaneki forced out as Touka rode him. He watched as she lifted herself up, till only the tip of his cock were in her; then she slammed back down. It all sent Kaneki ablaze. Then she changes her position. Leaning forward to rest both of her hands onto either side of his head with her breasts to his face. Kaneki doesn’t hesitate to ravage her tits. Gripping onto her huge mounds and sucking on her erect and pink nipples greedily and hungrily. Rolling his hot tongue against her bud which has her letting out a cry from the added pleasure.

He could feel his sensitive cock twitching within the woman. Just like her, his breathing is accelerated and he can barely control the grunts from leaving him. 

Both of their bodies felt as if it were on fire. But Touka didn’t stop. She had been letting out uncontrollable squeals, moans and shrieks which soon came to an end when their second orgasm finally came crashing down on them like a gigantic wave. She could feel her legs trembling as she impaled herself down onto him one last time, her pussy clamping down onto his cock and she let out a loud cry of pleasure while her juices gushed out of her. 

They both were still, unmoving after the orgasm. The sound of Kaneki’s own loud thumping heart beat and both his and Touka’s loud pants filled his ears. 

He felt fucking exhausted.

And eventually Touka removed herself from on top of him with a giggle. She slid off his semen filled condom and Kaneki watched, breathless with the filthy action of the woman as she held the used condom up to her open mouth and squeezed the cum out onto her tongue; which she swallowed and licked her lips satisfied at the end.

“Let’s do this again sometime~” 

And Kaneki couldn’t say no to the crazy nympho bitch. 


End file.
